Friend Ball
by PichuInTheSky
Summary: The not-so-harmless truth about a seemingly harmless Pokéball. Oneshot.


**Friend Ball**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> The not-so-harmless truth about a seemingly harmless Pokéball. Oneshot.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: SO SO SORRY for not updating, guys! Consider this story a 'sorry' present.<strong>

**Zap(Pichu): Sky doesn't own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p>"Go! Pokéball!"<p>

There they were. The dreaded words. All my fleeting hopes of a battle without capture were instantly crushed. This was it for me.

Desperately, I tried to crawl away, but the battle with the Trainer's Nidoking had weakened me greatly.

And besides, the Trainer was already in the act of throwing.

I closed my eyes tightly shut.

There was a brief moment where I could hear the soft rustling of the wind in the grass, the whispers of leaves in the trees, the sounds of freedom.

I felt something hit me, ever so softly, on the tip of my ear.

There was a flash of blinding red light, so bright I could see it through my closed eyelids.

A whoosh of something closing in around me.

Then, the barely audible click of the button, sealing me into the Pokéball, my new home and prison.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, finding myself into a small, dark, enclosed space.<p>

Shakily, I stood, taking deep breaths. Must keep calm, I thought. There were more important things to worry about.

First and foremost, I needed to know what kind of Pokéball I was in. Humans have made all sorts of different types of Pokéballs over the years, many with different effects on their occupants, some more nightmarish than others, if possible.

I stood in the darkness, absolutely still, waiting for these 'effects' to kick in. From what I knew, it takes a few moments for them to start up.

Then, suddenly, a little light winked on in the dim interior, on one of the curved walls around me, then faded.

Seconds after, another one flashed behind me, this one a different color.

I gave a sharp intake of breath. Could it be-?

Faster, softly colored pulsing lights lit up the space all around me.

Obviously it was meant to have a calming effect on whoever inhabited the Pokéball.

A calming effect...? I mused. Then, I felt a jolt of recognition and fear. No. It couldn't be THAT Pokéball. No. No. No. I was too young...I didn't deserve this...

The lights were brighter now, winking in and out of existence like fireflies. Images flashed across the walls as well, almost to quick to follow.

My head was beginning to spin. All the lights were making me feel weak, almost nauseous, and the flashing made it worse, all of them pulsing before my eyes, blurring together.

It was too bright, too close, too fast, all of it pressing down on me, making it hard to breathe.

I'd never been a fan of small spaces, but now, I just felt weak and helpless.

Then, I heard a voice- soft, soothing, robotic. _It's OK,_ it cooed. _We're all friends here...there's nothing to be afraid of...it's OK..._

The voice pressed down on my ears, and even when I clamped my hands over them, the vibrations still traveled to my brain._ It's OK...all OK..._

The lights, pulsing faster and faster.

The images, too bright, too close.

And that voice, never ceasing, with its sickeningly calm, robotic words.

I was on my knees now, clutching my head my eyes screwed tightly shut, trying to block it all out.

But it was to no avail. In that tiny, constrained space, there was nothing I could do.

The pressure was unbearable. I was hyperventilating, gasping for breath, struggling not to submit.

And still the voice continued, pressing down on my brain. _Don't worry...it's OK...we're all friends...be happy...be a_ friend_..._

"NO! JUST STOP!" I was screaming now, desperate. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE and SHUT UP!"

No change. If anything, it got worse for me inside the confines of the Pokéball.

I snapped. "PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL BE A FRIEND! JUST MAKE IT STOP!"

And eventually, after what felt like an eternity, they did.

* * *

><p>The lights dimmed and faded, as did the voice; leaving me, crouched and shivering, utterly alone in the darkness.<p>

Defeated.

Helpless.

Broken.

And the most submissive, unquestioning, obedient Pokémon a Trainer could want.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: Read and review, please!<strong>

**Zap: And while you're at it, bring me COOKIES!**

**Sky: *sighs* Do you ever think of anything besides cookies.**

**Zap: *cheerily* Nope. And I'm never planning to! **

**Sky:** _**Anyway...**_**I hope all you readers like the story. Again, Read and Review!**


End file.
